nikovision_song_contestfandomcom_no-20200214-history
NikoVision Song Contest 5
}} ◄ #04 15px }}} }NikoVision Song Contest 6|#06 ► - |} NikoVision Song Contest 5, often referred to as NSC 5, is the fifth edition of NikoVision Song Contest. The contest took place in the city of Madrid, Spain. This was the first edition were Semi Finals were taking part. Location Madrid is the capital and largest city of Spain. The population of the city is roughly 3.3 million and the entire population of the Madrid metropolitan area is calculated to be around 6.5 million. It is the third-largest city in the European Union, after London and Berlin, and its metropolitan area is the third-largest in the European Union after London and Paris. The city spans a total of 604.3 km2 (233.3 sq mi). Venue Madrid Arena is an indoor arena located in the city of Madrid, at the fairgrounds in the Casa de Campo, just minutes from downtown. Built from the old Rocódromo, the pavilion has been designed by Spanish architects Estudio Cano Lasso who designed this versatile building in 2001 to host sporting events, commercial, cultural and leisure activities. The pavilion was sponsored by the company Telefónica for what was also known by the name of Telefónica Arena. The arena was built in 2002 as part of the facilities planned for the Madrid 2012 Olympic bid. It was expected to house basketball competitions. The first phase was about in 2002, expanded the following year. Selection It is distributed on three floors (access, intermediate and low). Its central court has three retractable bleachers, allowing the surface vary depending on the type of event. On November 1, 2012 a human stampede in a Halloween party resulted in five girls crushed to death. Party's organizers were allowed to sell 9,000 tickets, but much more people entered, the judge having gathered more than 19,000 tickets. Few days after it was announced that the Madrid Arena was not going to host the Handball World Championship as forecasted due to its safety problems. Semi Finals Allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on September 7, 2014 at the Spanish Parliment. The participating countries, excluding the Big 3, were split into five pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 14 countries each were allocated to compete in the first semifinal and 14 countries in the second semifinal. The big three countries will vote as follow: Spain, the host country, will vote in both semifinals, while Sweden will vote in the first semi-final and Italy will vote in the second semi-final. Semi final 1 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * (Host) and voted in this semifinal. Semi-final 2 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * and (Host) voted in this semifinal. Final The twenty-three finalists are: * the Big 3 countries: , (Host) and . * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Voting Returning artist Other countries * : Ireland decided to withdraw do to bad results in all the previous contests. They did not rule out the time for a possible return to the contest.